pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Smile Pretty Cure New Beginnings
Smile Pretty Cure New Beginnings is the Sequel to Smile Pretty Cure! it introduces the Rewrite Version of Cure Echo and Cure Union. In the English Dub the Name Is the Same and in Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Smiling Spirits 2.0. Premise The Kingdom of Wishful Kingdom is a Magical Kingdom next to Marchenland that Grants the Wishes of Little Children but the Evil Kage Side has tried to stop them but a Princess and a Small Fairy was able to find Smile Pretty Cure And grant the Cures new Powers. A New Light creates the Potential for Two New Cures. Meanwhile a New Girl named Sakagami Ayumi Arrives in Town And she and the Princess may have the Potential of Pretty Cures. The Cures must collect the 55 Wish Decor and save Wishful Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) Miyuki is the main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, and is a transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz who lacks talent in many areas. But that doesn't stop her from lending a helping hand. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" Her alter ego is Cure Happy, the Cure of Happiness whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to holy light. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Kelsey Hill in the English Dub) Akane is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny, the Cure of Laughter whose theme color is orange and she has powers related to sunlight. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Lily Parker in the English Dub) Yayoi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. Her alter ego is Cure Peace, the Cure of Peace whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to lightning and thunder. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (April Green in the English Dub) Nao is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. Her alter ego is Cure March, the Cure of Courage whose theme color is green and she has powers related to wind. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Chloe Winters in the English Dub) Reika is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is the student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty, the Cure of Serenity whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to ice and snow. Candy/Kanaba Negai/Cure Candy (Tessa Duncan in the English Dub) Candy was the main mascot of the original 5 Cures who was sent to accompany them on their Pretty Cure missions. Her human alias is a 16-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl named Kaneba Negai. Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears/hair in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about her and others' status as Pretty Cures. She can be a crybaby like, a bit childish and can get easily scared. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. Her alter ego is Cure Candy, the Cure of Innocence whose theme color is white/violet and she has powers related to magic and wishes. Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo (Dawn Swanson in the English Dub) ''' Ayumi is a 14-year-old transfer student in her second year at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She was at first shy and lonely before making new friends with Cures. She befriended Miyuki rather quickly than the other Cures. Later in the series, she becomes more confident, stronger and outgoing. She has a lot of empathy in her friends, and appears to be a music lover. Her alter ego is '''Cure Echo, the Cure of Feelings whose theme color is gold/red and she has powers related to music. Kiraza Ikue/Cure Union (Melissa Sandors in the English Dub) Ikue is a 15-year-old (chronologically 300+) girl who is the princess of the Wishful Kingdom under the name "Princess Harmony Wishful Ikue" (Princess Melodic Melissa in the English Dub). She is very open about her desire to save her kingdom and return the Wish Decor. Since her time as a Cure, she appears to get along with Ayumi the most, since they both have many things in common. She has a strong sense of justice, and will protect Miyuki and the others while she can. Her alter ego is Cure Union, the Cure of Justice whose theme color is magenta/black and she has powers related to flowers. Mascots Trivia *The Cures wear their original outfits. *For transformations, Ayumi and Ikue must use the Mirai Pact (Future Pact in the English Dub) to transform by saying "Pretty Cure! Empathy Charge!". *Ikue was based on a fake scan with Ayumi. Songs Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure Ver.New Beginnings (Opening Song) Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! (Ending 1 sung by Kudo Mayu) Category:Sequels